Soldier Girl, a Star that Shines with the Rainbow
by Aoi Lolita
Summary: Hoshino Sora loves combats as a teenage girl. Living with a weird dad is already torture, what about meeting a weak boy who'll soon be her Boss? Life just keeps on getting better and better for her, I guess. First KHR fanfic, Plz R&R. Rated T to be safe.


**OC alert**

Yay! First Reborn! Fanfic!  
Some bits may not make sense but I hope you guys enjoy it!  
There is romance in this fic, but won't be obvious until later.

Ok...I went over the chapter and fixed up some bits...thank you to angelxgirlx21 and Chiyuri, you guys were a big help to me...I'm very sorry that I have poor grammar and I'm aware of that too.  
Although I tried rewriting some bits, there still might be mistakes and errors. I apologize for this and please bear with me((Deep bow~

* * *

I woke up with my mind blank. I looked into the mirror-What I saw was a Lion. This is what I hate about letting your hair down. It's annoying to keep them neat. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I can hear one of the servants telling me that breakfast is served.

"Morning, dad." I yawned as I waved to my dad who was eating. I sat down next to him on the wide table.

My dad sighed with his young looking face, not only he has good looks, his age is only doubled of mine, a junior high school student. "You'll never get married if you're always like that."

After hearing that, I almost choked on my orange juice. "Excuse me?" I said, blinking. "I'm only fourteen."

What's with him? I thought annoyingly. I'm not like you and Mom…can't believe you guys made out when you were about the same age as me.

"Oh yeah," I said as a swallowed a piece of toast. "What did the Vongola headquarters say?"

Apparently, the next boss in line is decided by the Ninth. As a member of the subordinate family of Vongola, it is necessary for us to greet him.

Dad threw a knife towards my head. I caught it easily with my reflex.

"Don't talk when your mouth's full." He sighed and continued. "The next Boss in line is a Japanese living in Namimori. We will be moving there soon. The boy is the son of Iemitsu."

I spun the knife between my fingers. "You mean the one in CEDEF?"

He nodded. "You'll be going to Namimori Junior High, the same school as the boy." He pointed at me with suspicious eyes. "You better study well, bird brain."

This asshole is trying to piss me off, I thought as I threw the knife back at him, and of course he caught it with much better reflex than me. "Che…" I whispered, annoyed.

In the afternoon I decided to take a stroll around Namimori so I won't be lost on the first day of school. It was a nice place, better than where I used to live in Italy-the boring mansion surrounded by trees and forests with Dad and the servants. Mom died soon after I was born. I was brought up as an assassin by my Father who is also a very experienced and talented assassin.

"I hope the next Boss in line is strong." I murmured.

I walked until I stopped in front of a house with the name 'Sawada' printed on the wall of the front gate.

"…Sa-wa-da, the same surname as Iemitsu." I whispered.

Suddenly the upper window blasted open and two figures jumped out. I hopped onto a thick branch to hide myself. It was a young boy looking the same age as me with silky silver hair and a child with a ridiculous hairstyle who was wearing a…cow suit?

"Wait! You stupid cow!" the guy yelled angrily. "How dare you talk to the Tenth like that?" He chased the child as he took out something from his shirt…Bombs?

"Gokudera-kun, Lambo!" A useless looking boy ran out of the house through the front door. "Don't destroy my house!" he screamed in panic. Then I saw another guy following behind the Sawada kid. "Yamamoto-kun, say something too." The kid said to him.

That…Is that Iemitsu's son? They look nothing alike! Can this boy really be the next boss in line? Is there something wrong with the Ninth's mind? I jumped off the branch while asking myself.

"Yo!" I greeted when I saw dad after I reached home and went to the training room. "How's it going?"

Dad stared at me.

"What's with your attitude? Stop talking like a guy." He said as he kicked me right in the face. I flew and crashed into the wall in the speed of 250km/h.

"You see, dad," I started talking while holding on to my bleeding head, and gave a big loving smile. "This is why my brain doesn't function well. Since you always kick me in the head, my brain eventually becomes corrupted!" I shouted at him.

But he ignored me -_-|||

"Tonight," he said. "You'll be meeting the boy."

I looked at him in shock.

"I thought I'll be seeing him at school?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I saw the Sawada kid today when I had a walk in Namimori…He doesn't look strong at all! I can't believe that person is going to be our boss!"

My dad gave me another kick. "Don't call our next Boss 'kid', brat." He sighed.

I landed on my head again.

"That's why you have to meet him and train him. Besides, the Ninth decided all this." He said.

I pouted. Why do I have to train him?

After dinner, Dad and I went to the Namimori Park with some of our men. Apparently I'll have to fight him so I wore our family's uniform, a green printed t-shirt with black leather jacket. The bottom is optional so I wore long black sport tights that reach up to my shin and brown boots. When we reached there, I saw the Sawada kid with two other two of his mates. I also saw that cow suit baby and one of the arcobaleno, Reborn in Poison Scorpion-Bianchi's arms.

"Ciaossu." He greeted when he saw us. "You finally came, Kei." He looked at Dad with those big round eyes. "and Long time no see…Sora."

I waved slightly. "Hey, Reborn-san." I replied. "It's good to see that you're still alive."

My dad whacked me from behind the head. His action was so fast that only Reborn-san and I saw it. "Watch your manners." He said coldly.

Seriously, you call yourself a parent?

"Tsuna," Reborn-san said. "Come and fight Sora."

"Eh~!" The useless looking boy replied with a surprised look. "Reborn, I can't go off fighting a girl just like that!"

A girl? Did he just say girl? I took out a shotgun and fired the pole behind the Sawada kid. The bullet caused a small line of blood on his cheek.

Don't ask me where I got the gun from…

Alright I'll tell you, it is necessary for our family to carry weapons at all time and hide it somewhere on our body so enemies won't be able to see it

"Don't ever underestimate a girl, kiddo." I said as the pole behind him snapped in half. But I wondered how that shot only caused a small scratch on his skin. I concentrated my flames in there…How come he's absolutely fine?

"Looks like you shouldn't underestimate him too." My dad whispered. I glared at him back.

But Sawada was shocked as he fell on the ground with his weakened legs. "What…was that?" He said with a freaked out face.

"Stupid woman!" The silver haired boy shouted at me. "How dare you attack the Tenth?" He said as he took out his bombs.

I smirked. "Why don't you fight in his place then, Smokin' Bomb?" I teased. "That guy there too. The one with the baseball bat can join if he wants." I pointed at the boy with short black hair with my shot gun.

"Sora!" My dad shouted at me.

But Reborn-san agreed. "Good idea." He said. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, fight Sora until that useless Tsuna gets back on his feet."

I laughed.

"It's settled then." I said smiling. "Let the game begin."


End file.
